Monstre chocolaté
by Aelim
Summary: Ficlet pour le défi 1h de avec le YodasGang: 1h de Remus Lupin au Ministére de la magie...


**Titre: ****Monstre chocolaté**

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnage principal: ****Remus**

**Ratting: ****T**

**Genre: ****Drama/Hurt/Confort**

**Note: ****Première contribution au défi du Yoda's Gang pour notre série de OS en une page "1h de..." qui décrit une heure dans la vie d'un personnage tiré au sort. Une personnage tiré au sort (Remus Lupin) et une contrainte tirée au sort (Ici: Au ministère de la magie).**

******Monstre chocolaté**

La pièce était vaste et pleine de bruits. Assis au pied des portes d'or qui faisaient face à la fontaine de la fraternité magique Remus attendait.

L'homme responsable de la sécurité lui jetait des petits coups d'œil suspicieux. Évidemment. Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de franchir ces portes majestueuses.

Son père et sa mère étaient debout face au comptoir, ils parlaient fort, gesticulaient.

Le sorcier face à eux eu un geste de dépit et attrapa un bout de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit quelques mots. Il le plia avec soin et l'attacha à la patte du hibou posé un coin du bureau.

Tout à coup inspiré par son lacet défait, le petit garçon se désintéressa de la situation se déroulant à quelques mètres de lui. Il entreprit avec conviction de ramener sa chaussure à hauteur de ses yeux pour inspecter le phénomène: son lacet gauche était rentré à l'intérieur de son soulier et ressortait nonchalamment par un trou à l'arrière de sa semelle. Remus plaça le talon devant son visage et loucha fortement pour observer ce qui se passait.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

Demanda une voix douce.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux sur la personne en face de lui. Une paire de chaussures vernies, une jupe rouge vif, une chemise rayée orange et mauve, un sourire amical.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Réessaya la femme, toujours avec la même douceur.

- Mon lacet il sort de ma chaussure.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Oui... Mais il y a un trou et mon lacet il sort!

Répéta le petit garçon d'un air intrigué.

La sorcière se saisit de son pied et le posa au sol. D'un geste habile elle rentra le lacet à l'intérieur du soulier pour le faire ressortir de manière plus conventionnelle. Enfin elle laça les chaussures du petit garçon et lui rendit son pied.

- Voilà! Tout va bien maintenant!

Émerveillée Remus lui offrit un sourire d'une candeur surprenante.

- Merci. Vous êtes forte vous.

- De rien, tu n'es pas mal non plus petit bonhomme.

Elle se redressa et, fouillant dans son sac en fit surgir une tablette de chocolat qu'elle lui tendit.

- Tiens, tu as l'air de t'ennuyer. Bon courage petit bonhomme.

Le petit garçon la regarda franchir les portes dorées, serrant dans sa petite main la tablette de chocolat. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand une voix l'appela.

- Remus! Dépêche-toi! On y va!

Sa mère et son père se tenaient à coté d'un homme en robe se leva et les suivis derrière la grande porte, à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'ascenseurs.

Assit sur une chaise bien trop grande pour lui, dans un bureau encombré, le jeune Remus Lupin regardait sans comprendre l'homme en face de lui qui s'adressait à ses parents.

- Votre fils est une menace vous savez. Il est dangereux. Très dangereux. Il ne peut plus aller à l'école avec les autres enfants. Il ne pourra surement pas poursuivre ses études non plus. C'est un monstre. Une bête sauvage. Une menace.

- C'est mon fils monsieur.

- Et c'est donc votre responsabilité de protéger... De nous protéger de ce monstre.

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers ses parents. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi il n'avait plus le droit d'aller à l'école? Pourquoi il était un monstre? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant...

L'homme reprit la parole.

- D'ailleurs, il faudrait que nous continuions cette conversation sans le jeune garçon... Faites le sortir.

Remus se leva sans un mot et sortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Mais les mots filtraient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Monstre. Dangereux. Menace. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre.

Il s'assit contre le mur et déballa sa tablette de chocolat.

Il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

* * *

Amour, cœur, joie!

Aelim.


End file.
